Atrápame si puedes
by Hanelita
Summary: ¿Qué es mejor: ganar o perder el juego?


¡Hola! Estaba escuchando las nuevas canciones de Soy Luna y al escuchar "Catch me if you can" me inspiró para escribir sobre Lucaya. Además, ya tenía ganas de escribir algo y, ¿por qué no ahora? Bueno, antes que nada decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y, por supuesto, que todavía sigo muy dolida porque no haya una nueva temporada de esta serie. Que muchos dirán que es para críos pero yo con 19 años he podido sentirme identificada con un millón de cosas y aprender otras quince mil más. Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis la historia y ya sabéis, si queréis comentar, ¡adelante!

* * *

¿Qué me has hecho? No paro de repetirme la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

Me gusta pensar en el pasado, me gusta ser capaz de ver cómo han cambiado las cosas, de ver cómo hemos crecido. Es más, odio que me digan que no he cambiado nada, que sigo cómo siempre. Sé que eso no es cierto, ¿acaso esa frase es un cumplido para mí? Y lo reconozco, soy la primera que en cuanto ve un cambio se asusta. Si es algo demasiado evidente no puedo hacer nada más que coger y esconderme porque, a pesar de ser consciente de que los cambios no solo son malos, que también los hay buenos, eso significa una salida de tu zona de confort.

Algunos dicen que soy fuerte, otros que soy valiente, pero al fin y al cabo, considero que todos se acaban refiriendo a lo mismo. Seamos realistas, mi situación nunca ha sido demasiado buena. La situación familiar dejaba mucho que desear. Tuve un padre que me abandonó y una madre que se desvivía por mí sacrificando su tiempo conmigo para trabajar y conseguir el dinero necesario para sobrevivir. Estuve prácticamente sola en mi infancia si no hubiera sido por Riley y Farkle, a quienes les debo muchísimo. Mis notas tampoco son nada del otro mundo, he suspendido más veces de las que me hubiera gustado admitir. Mis amigos me admiran por parecer tan "entera" cuando estoy delante de ellos. Supongo que con ello quieren decir que ellos en mi situación hace mucho que se habrían hundido, que habrían dejado de luchar. No sé qué habría pasado si esa no hubiese sido mi vida, pero no me considero ni fuerte ni valiente. Sé que soy frágil porque no han sido precisamente pocas las noches en las que me he quedado dormida mientras lloraba, pero una coraza siempre es buena, ¿no? O al menos hasta que se empieza a resquebrajar.

Reconozco que las grietas en mi coraza no son solo tu culpa. La primera grieta fue causada por Riley. Sí, la misma chica que no sabe lo que es rendirse, aquella que lucha hasta lo imposible. Esa que es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, esa que casi hace que nos dé un ataque a todos por pensar que hace unos meses se iba a mudar, esa a la que tú también amas. Me ha enseñado mucho en esta vida, ha sido la que más me ha ayudado a crecer y no hay nada que agradezca más que eso, el crecimiento personal. Soy plenamente consciente de que sin su presencia, yo no sería la misma. Y a día de hoy, soy la mejor Maya que puedo ser en estos momentos por haberla conocido.

Luego hay otras grietas, quizá no tan grandes como las que hizo Riley, pero igual de importantes. Estas han sido hechas por mi genio favorito. ¿Quién me iba a decir nunca que un chico de ciencias encajaría tan bien en mi vida, yo, que soy una chica de artes? Él consigue poner un poco de razonamiento a las cosas cuando yo me muevo solo por impulsos. Hay muchas cosas que ignoro, y otras muchas que me hubiera gustado seguir ignorando pero que Farkle se ha preocupado en enseñarme de una forma o de otra. Y se lo agradezco enormemente. Antes solía dejarme llevar bastante por los sentimientos negativos. Sentía rabia y la expresaba, era sencillo, acción reacción. Hoy en día puedo pensar un poco en las consecuencias (aunque siga siendo impulsiva) y puedo llegar a decisiones bastante inteligentes que me han salvado el culo en diversas ocasiones. Sigo enamorada de las artes, pero por su culpa, puedo llegar a reconocer (jamás en alto) que las ciencias no están tan mal.

Y luego estás tú. No es que tu grieta sea la más importante, no nos confundamos. Lo malo, que ha podido llegar a ser como esa última gota que colma el vaso. Sé que estoy muy cerca de que mi coraza se rompa, y en parte es por culpa de todas las grietas que hay en ella. Pero también le echo la culpa a que, aunque parezcamos de planetas diferentes, en el fondo seamos bastante parecidos, vaquero. Ante todo eres un gran amigo que, junto a Riley y a Farkle, consigue que cada día me quiera un poquito más a mí misma. Me hacéis comprender que no es tan malo que de vez en cuando me derrumbe y que, sobre todo, vosotros podéis ser un apoyo en el que puedo confiar.

Pero, ¿qué me has hecho? ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo ahora mismo? No puedo evitar preguntármelo mientras te grito: -¡Eh, Huckleberry! ¡Atrápame si puedes!

Porque ahora estamos jugando al pilla pilla, un juego de niños pero que lo disfrutamos como si lo acabáramos de descubrir. ¿Qué hago yo jugando a esto? No lo he jugado en mi vida y ahora estoy como una cría corriendo para que no consigas atraparme.

Qué metáfora, ¿verdad? También soy nueva en esto de enamorarme y, aunque prefiera que no consigas pillarme y ganar el juego, quién sabe, quizá no es tan malo perderlo.


End file.
